my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Burnet Ferndale
The Ferndale is an American muscle car parked outside Fleetari Repair Shop. The car shows some resemblance to a . Fleetari, the repair shop owner, offers the player to borrow it when they leave their Satsuma there for service. The Ferndale is also a good alternative to the Hayosiko. It's fast on the highways, with a cruising speed of around 140–150 km/h, and has a huge trunk and back seats, which can fit all of the groceries and most of the ordered Satsuma upgrades. Be careful, however, as the Ferndale doesn't have traction control, so driving on the dirt roads and flooring it in 1st gear will cause it to spin, quickly causing a loss of control. The fuel filler cap is located underneath a chrome flap above the rear license plate. The Ferndale uses gasoline as fuel. The Ferndale has a lock-out three-speed automatic with a torque converter, allowing it to be locked into first or second gear on the shifter. It has a green interior with a custom paint job. The speedometer is in miles per hour, rather than kilometres like other vehicles in the game. Here are some approximate speed conversions to keep in mind: Driving advice There is no parking brake, only a park gear which will lock the transmission and wheels. Hold the foot brake while stationary to switch between park (P), reverse ®, neutral (N) or drive (D). Releasing the brake while in reverse or drive will cause the car to crawl. The gears can be changed between drive and manual gear selections (2 and 1) while moving. These are mostly used as "crawler" gears. Mostly used for towing heavy loads, or performing burnouts. Be gentle with the accelerator on the dirt roads as the rear wheels will spin and cause a loss of control easily. If using a keyboard, spinning can be avoided by driving on the dirt roads in 2nd gear (2), then switching to drive (D) on the highway to take advantage of the third gear above 60 MPH. The car is also very sensitive to even small movements with the steering wheel when driving on dirt. Keep that in mind because one wrong move can send the car into a spin. The turning radius is not very good so making sharp turns might be a bit difficult with the Ferndale. Trivia *Keeping the Ferndale at home after the Satsuma has been serviced at the repair shop will make Fleetari ask the player if they could bring back his car. If they do not, Fleetari says he will punish the player. Some time after that, after the player sleeps in a bed, he'll steal the Satsuma and dump it in the swamp, leaving the player a note which says "Haista pitkä paska", or "smell a long shit." *The Ferndale has gone through multiple visual changes, first having a brown interior and a blue exterior, later a green interior and a red exterior with a flame livery, and the current green interior and a black exterior with an orange livery. *Most Chrysler 440s from 1967 to 1971 made at least 335 Bhp, suggesting that Ferndale is improperly tuned. The Ferndale is also imported because of the column shifter and the chime. Patch notes